There has heretofore been known a multi-layer piezoelectric element comprising: a stacked body including stacked piezoelectric bodies and internal electrodes; a conductor layer disposed coveringly on a side surface of the stacked body so as to be elongated in a stacking direction of the stacked body to electrically connect with ends of the internal electrodes extended to the side surface of the stacked body; and an external electrode disposed on the conductor layer so as to extend along the stacking direction (See Patent Literature 1).
Moreover, a lead is electrically connected to one end (feeding end) of the external electrode to electrically connect with an external circuit to receive current supply from an external power source.